Rome
by Jade181184
Summary: Et si John n'avait pas répondu tout de suite à Harold à la fin de l'épisode de l'avion
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

John venait de quitter le lieu où il avait choisi de planquer le numéro que lui avait imposé la machine. Il devait bien se l'avouer même si la tension entre Harold et lui était toujours présente, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction des ces 2 dernières années.

Il avait besoin de faire le point car ces dernières semaines sans Harold et loin de la machine et des numéros, lui avaient plus de question que de réponse sur ses sentiments. Alors, il avait choisi la solution des lâches en mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et New York mais surtout avec Harold.

Il était très perturbé au point de draguer la jolie Holly, l'hôtesse de l'air au grand sang froid qu'il avait rencontré. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au bar de l'hôtel de la jeune femme. Et malgré, son enthousiasme du départ, il n'était à présent plus certain de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il savait parfaitement au fond de lui que la jeune femme ne lui servirait qu'à évacuer sa frustration et à garder aussi loin que possible la réalité de ses sentiments. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'hôtel de la jeune femme.

Holly l'attendait comme prévu au bar, il s'installa donc à ses côtés. Les intentions de la jeune femme étaient évidentes et elle ne faisait rien pour les cacher. C'est dans cette ambiance lourde de désir qu'ils prirent plusieurs verres.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il quitta l'hôtel accompagnant Holly à son taxi tout laissait à penser que tous les 2 avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Du moins c'est ce que Finch devait penser aux vues de l'expression que John surprit sur son visage.

John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réellement surpris de trouver Harold à Rome. Après tout ce dernier avait sans doute voulu s'occuper lui-même de leur numéro. Malgré son impatience de le revoir, il prit son temps pour rejoindre Harold à la terrasse du café.

« Harold, vous me suivez.

Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions M Reese, je suis venu donner à M Matthews sa nouvelle identité.

Quand allez-vous repartir, demanda John un peu abruptement.

Et bien, oui en effet. Et vous, quand comptez-vous repartir.

Et bien, je songeais à rester ici, le temps de…

John, je voudrais que vous m'autorisiez à rester avec vous, dit Harold en posant la main sur son bras d'un geste désespéré.

Vous voulez me convaincre de revenir Harold.

John, je veux simplement que vous me laissiez de vous prouvez à quel point, je tiens à vous. Je veux que vous reveniez même si vous ne souhaitez pas continuer avec la machine. »

John comprit le message implicite d'Harold « Je veux que vous restiez dans ma vie ». Il prit quelques instants pour répondre…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Il prit quelques instants pour répondre car spontanément il n'aurait pas hésité à dire à Harold qu'il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit pour le convaincre. Mais après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre et la lueur d'espoir et un je ne sais quoi supplémentaire dans les yeux de son compagnon lui faisait espérer plus que ce que leur partenariat actuel lui offrait.

Il pourrait revenir à leur partenariat initial au terme de ce séjour, ou et c'est ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui obtenir bien davantage. Il mit donc à profit cette réflexion pour trouver quelques idées qui permettraient de voir ce que leur réserverait l'avenir.

Voyant son ami au supplice depuis suffisamment longtemps, John choisit de prendre la parole au moment même où Harold s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

« Très bien Harold, je suis prêt à négocier.

Négocier, lui dit il lui jetant un regard interrogatif ?

Oui, vous voulez vous me prouvez votre amitié. Et bien, je ne veux pas que vous puissiez vous défiler. Alors, voici ce que je vous propose, je vous laisse 2 semaines, jour pour jour heure pour heure à la fin de notre conversation pour me convaincre.

D'a…

Attendez avant d'accepter, autre chose, pendant ce laps de temps, nous allons nous couper de toute technologie. Vous pourrez me faire visiter les endroits que vous voulez mais pas de téléphone ou d'accès à internet.

J…, dit Harold dont l'expression valait tous les mots.

Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Au terme de ses 2 semaines, nous repartirons chacun de notre côté, vous me laisserez 48 heures pour prendre ma décision définitive. Je pourrais soit partir et disparaître définitivement, soit revenir mais rester en dehors des affaires de la machine, soit revenir à plein temps, soit…

Oui.

Non, nous verrons en temps voulu. Alors qu'en pensez-vous Harold ?

Je… Et bien, j'accepte mais j'aurais une requête avant.

Laquelle ? demanda John gardant un masque imperturbable.

Accordez-moi jusqu'à ce soir minuit avant que ne commence notre accord. Il me faut le temps de m'organiser avec Miss Shaw et le lieutenant Fusco.

Je pense qu'on peut faire cela. Shaw saura comment vous retrouver le cas échéant si besoin il y a. »

Ils repartirent du café une demi-heure plus tard se donnant rendez-vous le soir même Fontana di Treviso. John attendit que Harold ne soit plus en vue pour laissez éclater son bonheur face à l'attitude d'Harold.

Lorsqu'il avait posé cet ultimatum un peu fou à son ami, il avait aussitôt imaginé que celui-ci refuserait ou au moins tenterait de négocier les termes de leur accord. A l'inverse tout au contraire, Harold avait tout accepté ne posant qu'une seule demande.

John se dit alors en cheminant vers son hôtel que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux. Il passa ensuite une partie de l'après-midi à faire les boutiques. Il n'était pas fan de shopping mais quand on part sur un coup de tête avec en tout et pour tout la tenue qu'on porte sur le dos, il n'y avait rien de surprenant.

Il se rendit également dans une agence de location où il trouva un logement en retrait de Rome et près de la mer. L'endroit avait l'air sympa, il s'agissait d'une ancienne ferme rénovée mais dont les propriétaires avaient choisi de garder un côté authentique et rustique.

Il pensait qu'Harold apprécierait. Il réserva ensuite une location de voiture et prit la direction des magasins de vêtement. Il y acheta un sac de voyage, quelques tenues de rechange qui différait grandement de son style habituel.

Il en profita pour acheter également des affaires à Harold lui aussi risquait de ne guère apprécier mais bon, pour passer inaperçu le costume cravate n'était pas idéal. Et là où ils allaient mieux valait choisir le pratique et le confortable à la distinction.

Il fit cependant un petit tour dans un endroit où il avait encore moins l'habitude d'aller que les grands magasins. A la fin de la journée, il se sentait plus fatigué que s'il s'était attaqué à toute une équipe de gangster.

Il prit cependant soin de faire quelques courses de première nécessité sinon ils ne trouveraient rien à manger à leur arrivée sur place. Il ignorait si Harold allait trouver le temps de manger le temps de régler les affaires avec New York.

Il prit le temps de se nourrir d'une part de pizza al taglio dans l'après midi. Il adorait les pizzas new-yorkaises mais rien n'équivalait les vraies pizzas italiennes avec les bons produits du pays. L'un des petits secrets qu'Harold ignorait, il avait vécu en Toscane plusieurs mois dans le cadre de son boulot à la C.I.A.

A minuit pile, il était sur la place de la Fontana di Treviso, Harold apparut quasi instantanément dans son champ de vision. Sans un mot, ils choisirent de ne pas s'attarder sur la place et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel que John occupait encore le matin même.

Ils avaient choisi de garder le silence tout le long du trajet. A la réception, ils donnèrent leurs téléphones et ordinateurs respectifs qui seraient conservés durant les 2 semaines qui suivraient et qui décideraient de leur destin.

Ils prirent l'un des derniers métros les menant hors de la ville. Ils récupérèrent rapidement la voiture louée par John sur un parking à la périphérie de la ville. Ils roulèrent ensuite en direction de la petite ville de Cerveteri et s'enfoncèrent encore quelques kilomètres à l'intérieur des terres.

La bâtisse ne semblait pas franchement accueillante de nuit. Harold semblait se demander si fuir n'était pas la meilleure solution. Cependant, après quelques minutes de réflexion, ils se décidèrent à pénétrer dans la maison.

Une agréable surprise les y attendait, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus sympathique que l'extérieur de la ferme. Quelqu'un sans doute, le propriétaire avait jugé bon de faire une flambée dans la cheminée, un panier garni les attendait sur la table de la salle à manger.

Lorsque John revint, les bras chargés de vivre et autres sacs, Harold jeta un coup d'œil surpris sur leur contenu. John trouva utile de se justifier.

« J'ai pensé que puisque nous souhaitions passer inaperçu, il nous faudrait des vêtements un peu plus classiques. Bien sur vous n'êtes pas obligés de… Mais je ne pense pas m'être trompé dans les tailles et je…

Ce sera parfait, j'en suis sûr, dit Harold après l'avoir laissé s'enliser.

Bien, très bien, alors est ce que vous avez mangé ?

Non pas vraiment mise à part un panini.

Parfait, alors j'espère que vous aimez le fritto misto. Je nous en ai pris chez un poissonnier frais du jour. Il n'y a plus qu'à réchauffer.

Ce sera avec plaisir alors. »

Ce soir-là, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, les sujets qui les préoccupaient, ils auraient tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard. C'est sereinement qu'ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher un peu plus tard dans la nuit…

 **A suivre**

 **Petite traduction**

Fontana di Tréviso : Fontaine de Trévise, fontaine de Rome connue pour exaucer les souhaits de ceux qui y jettent une pièce

Pizza al taglio : Pizza à la coupe, grande part de pizza que les italiens mangent à toute heure de la journée, dans les pizzeria on ne trouve quasiment que cela.

Fritto misto : Friture mixte, plusieurs espèces de poisson panées et frites à l'huile d'olive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, John était déjà debout à 7 heures. Et oui, même pendant ce qu'il considérait comme des congés et même s'il s'était couché à une heure du matin, son organisme lui se rappelait des bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Il choisit donc de se lever et en profiter pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Il en profiterait pour faire son footing matinal et quelques exercices pour entretenir sa forme physique. Il sortit de la ferme avec toute la discrétion qu'on lui connaissait, non sans avoir jeté un œil à la chambre de Harold.

Ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement, il choisit donc de le laisser profiter de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Il ne revint qu'une heure plus tard en âge. Lorsqu'il vit le regard désespéré d'Harold à son arrivée, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel.

« Désolé Harold, je suis parti chercher le petit déjeuner, j'ai oublié de vous laisser un mot.

Ce n'est pas grave John, dit Harold feignant l'indifférence.

Je croyais que nous devions jouer carte sur table tous les deux, dit John même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Vous avez raison John les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Me retrouver seul, ce matin m'a fait imaginer le pire.

Croyez-vous réellement que j'aurais pu partir sans un mot.

N'est ce pas ce que vous avez fait, il y a quelques semaines, dit Harold ne pouvant empêcher la rancœur se traduire dans son intonation. »

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre eux. John savait très bien que cette discussion devrait avoir lieu à un moment ou à un autre mais pas si vite espérant avoir le temps de préparer la discussion. Bon maintenant que le sujet était sur le tapis autant se lancer.

« Cela devait arriver un moment ou à un autre autant crever l'abcès mais tant qu'à faire autant le faire autour d'un petit déjeuner et d'une tasse de café.

Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Désolé, je crains de ne pas pouvoir votre thé habituel.

Ce n'est pas grave après tout le café italien est le meilleur du monde.

Et avec la cafetière que j'ai trouvée ici, nous pourrons en avoir d'une très grande qualité. Je nous prépare de quoi nous nourrir.

Vous voulez un coup de main.

Pas pour le repas mais vous pouvez préparer la table. Je prends une douche rapide et je suis à vous, nous pourrions manger dehors la température est agréable et le cadre beaucoup plus accueillant que ce que nous avions imaginé en arrivant.

Oui pourquoi pas. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, John sortait de la ferme un plateau rempli de viennoiseries et d'une cafetière. Il mit quelques instants à trouver Harold qui s'étant un peu éloigné semblait perdu dans sa contemplation.

Si bien que John n'eut aucun mal à le faire sursauter. Ils retournèrent donc vers la table de jardin et s'installèrent. Après quelques minutes, où chacun prit tout son temps pour mâcher consciencieusement les mets sur la table.

« Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait Harold.

Au moins, c'est clair, vous êtes toujours aussi direct.

Vous ne m'avez pas embauché pour mon sens de la diplomatie.

Ca il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, dit Finch avec franchise.

Tout ce que je vous ai dit, je le pensais sincèrement.

Oh, je n'en doute pas, vos commentaires étaient éloquents lorsque vous parliez avec M Matthews.

Je sais, la mort de Joss m'a… Enfin, disons que je ne me suis plus senti moi-même après sa disparition. J'ai déversé sur vous toute la colère que je n'ai pas pu lâcher sur ses assassins.

Pourtant je ne doute pas que ce que vous avez dit, reflète au moins une partie de la vérité, dit Harold en baissant les yeux.

Harold, je… commença John mais il fut incapable de poursuivre trop de chose restaient en suspens pour l'instant.

Non, laissez tomber John, je comprends. J'espère qu'avec le temps vous pourrez si ce n'est me pardonner au moins accepter mes excuses et peut être de repartir à zéro.

Je…

Non ne dites rien pour l'instant profitons de ses 2 semaines, nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à nous dire. »

L'expression d'Harold toute en culpabilité et en tristesse, poussait John à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Cependant, il savait qu'Harold avait raison, il y avait des choses à aplanir entre eux.

Et même si ça allait être douloureux pour chacun d'eux, il fallait qu'ils en passent par là. Leur relation ne pourrait en être que renforcé. Au contraire, si tout n'était pas dit entre eux, ils risquaient de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'aujourd'hui.

Et il n'était pas sûr que la prochaine fois, il serait dans les mêmes dispositions. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand ses instincts prirent le dessus à l'entente de pas qui cheminaient en direction de la ferme.

Il se détendit rapidement à la vue de la personne qui venait à leur rencontre. C'était une femme d'un certain âge dont la taille ne devait pas dépasser les 1m50. C'était leur propriétaire, s'exprimant dans un anglais hésitant, elle était venue s'enquérir de leur installation.

John laissa Harold parler t celui-ci choisit de s'exprimer en italien. Harold s'enquit ainsi des endroits à visiter, des promenades à faire ainsi que des endroits typiques où déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, après en avoir discuté ensemble, John et Harold choisirent de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la ferme pour leur première journée.

Ils iraient donc visiter les ruines étrusques de Cerveteri puis à Ladispoli, petite ville de bord de mer, idéale pour se promener et profiter de l'air marin. John avait accepté de se rendre dans les ruines étrusques pour faire plaisir à Harold.

Finalement, les 2 heures qu'ils passèrent à cheminer à travers ce qui avait fait le passé d'un pays avant l'empire romain lui plurent beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était aussi particulièrement ravi du fait que le site était pratiquement désert.

Les touristes se massaient à Rome dans les grands sites historiques ainsi Harold et lui purent prendre tout le temps qu'ils voulaient si bien qu'ils auraient pu se croire seuls au monde. Ils furent rattrapés par la réalité cependant car le site fermait jusqu'à 4 heures de l'après midi.

Ils partirent donc tous deux et choisirent une petite trattoria au bord de la mer. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après midi à se promener sur la plage. Le seul regret de John était qu'il était encore trop tôt dans l'année pour pouvoir se baigner sans risquer l'hypothermie en tous les cas pour Harold.

Lui avait l'habitude des conditions extrêmes mais il n'aurait laissé Harold seul pour rien au monde. C'est pourquoi, après cette journée, on ne peut plus riche en ballade et en émotions qu'ils rentrèrent fourbus.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison, que les nerfs encore à fleur de peau par la vive discussion du matin même, Harold aborda le sujet le plus sensible qui existait entre eux. Il n'en avait toujours discuté qu'à demi-mot, chacun craignant sans doute la réaction de l'autre.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions de Jessica, dit Harold la mine sombre…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions de Jessica, dit Harold la mine sombre. »

John resta un instant silencieux. De tous les sujets qu'ils devaient aborder tous les deux, Harold avait choisi celui qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais osé aborder directement. Lorsque John avait réalisé les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'était la machine, il avait réalisé que Jessica avait dû faire partie des numéros.

Les révélations d'Harold lors de l'affaire de la femme battue n'avait fait que renforcer cette conviction. Le fait que les numéros des femmes battues reviennent à plusieurs reprises avec la machine était tout à fait logique.

John avait senti une sourde colère monter en lu, aussi c'est quasiment avec une rage inédite qu'il avait répondu à Harold que si ses méthodes ne lui convenaient pas, il pouvait le virer. Sur le coup, il le pensait vraiment.

Ce n'est que sur le chemin qui le ramenait du Mexique qu'il avait réalisé l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait dit à Harold. Il ne s'était cependant pas pour autant excusé car le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait bien qu'apaisé, restait présent.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait découvert dans le coffre d'Harold la photo de Jessica qu'il avait vu revenir tous ses souvenirs comme un boomerang. Shaw avait pensé qu' il était en colère par le fait que la machine ait désigné Jessica mais que rien n'avait été fait pour la sauver.

La réalité était tout autre, un souvenir lui était revenu. Quelque chose, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention sur le moment mais qui prenait tout son sens à présent. Il s'était vu dans ce couloir d'hôpital, assommé par la perte de Jessica, il s'était à peine excusé après avoir bousculé une personne en fauteuil roulant.

Cependant, cet instant était resté graver dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire engourdissant ses sens dans l'alcool. Le visage de l'homme dans un fauteuil lui était revenu en pleine face, c'était celui d''Harold.

Là encore, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'avait rien dit par pudeur se contentant de dire à Harold qu'il avait fait son choix en quittant Jessica 7 ans auparavant. Implicitement, il entendait par là qu'Harold n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

Cependant, aux vues des reproches qu'il avait fait à Harold, John pouvait imaginer que ce dernier s'imagina que tout n'était pas réglé au sujet de Jessica. Ces réflexions furent interrompues par la main d'Harold posée sur son épaule.

« John, pardonnez-moi, ce n'est sans doute pas le moment d'aborder ce sujet.

Non, c'est bon Harold après tout, Jessica est un des sujets que nous nous devons d'aborder.

Je sais mais je me doute que les souvenirs que j'ai fait ressurgir sont plus que douloureux.

Non, Harold vous ne comprenez pas. S'il a bien une chose que je ne peux pas vous reprocher c'est la mort de Jessica.

Co… comment ?

Je me souviens de cette rencontre dans ce couloir d'hôpital.

Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez fait attention à moi ce jour-là.

Lorsque nous nous sommes revus, je n'ai pas réalisé immédiatement, j'étais embrumé par l'alcool et il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter. C'est quand vous avez été enlevé que j'ai réalisé en trouvant la photo de Jessica dans votre coffre.

Vous avez choisi de vous taire.

Je pensais que notre discussion de l'époque suffisait ce n'était que maintenant que j'ai réalisé que mon comportement à la mort de Joss avait pu vous faire penser que je vous reprochais la mort de Jessica.

Et ce n'est pas le cas, demanda Harold d'un ton rempli d'espoir.

Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Rien de tout cela n'aurait pu être évité, ni vous ni moi n'aurions rien pu faire.

Vous voulez dire que…

Il n'y a rien à pardonner Harold, dit John en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de parole supplémentaire et c'est ainsi que sans que rien ne soit prémédité, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants, ils n'échangèrent pas de mot supplémentaire ce soir-là.

Tous deux avaient besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. Ils se couchèrent sans parvenir à dormir réellement cette nuit-là, trop secoués par ce qui venait de se passer et de ce qu'ils allaient faire de ce désir.

Le lendemain matin, John se leva comme la veille, jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre d'Harold qui semblait dormir paisiblement et partit rapidement faire ses exercices si bien qu'il ne vit pas Harold se lever et le regarder par la fenêtre de la maison.

Quand John revint la table était déjà mise mais aucune trace d'Harold. Tout semblait silencieux dans la maison, il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il resta un instant bloqué, face à lui un Harold vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Le choc était tout aussi grand pour son compagnon qui mal à l'aise tenta de filer sans demander son reste hors de la pièce. C'était sans compter sans John qui le rattrapa par la main d'une poigne douce mais ferme.

« Désolé Harold, n'ayant entendu personne, je n'ai pas pensé que vous y étiez.

Pas de souci mais si vous pouviez me lâcher à présent, dit Harold visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je vous trouve particulièrement séduisant dans cette tenue, murmura John à l'oreille d'Harold.

Il n'y a rien de beau à voir, dit Harold en désignant ses cicatrices.

Harold, il n'y a rien de laid dans ce que je vois, et ce que je vois me plait énormément, dit John en embrassant son cou.

Je… Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

John et Harold restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, puis John relâcha progressivement son étreinte. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner et partirent ensuite à nouveau pour la journée. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi et progressivement loin de la machine et du stress de New York, ils se rapprochèrent inexorablement.

Il restait encore certaines choses à éclaircir, notamment, le sujet Grace n'avait été abordé par aucun d'eux. Ce fut un soir comme un autre que John choisit d'aborder le sujet glissant.

« Qu'en est il pour Grace ? Y a-t-il une petite chance pour qu'il y ait une place pour nous.

Grace a été mon premier amour, elle m'a appris ce que c'était que de ressentir pour la première fois. Elle a gardé et gardera sans doute toujours une place à part pour moi. Cependant, j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais prêt à passer à autre chose.

Vous voulez dire que…

Je suis prêt à prendre le risque si c'est ce que vous voulez aussi.

Alors prenons ce chemin ensemble si vous le voulez. »

Ils ne firent rien ce soir-là, d'un commun accord tant que le terme de l'ultimatum ne serait pas arrivé, ils n'iraient pas plus loin que des baisers et des caresses. Dix jours après le début de leur séjour, John décida d'emmener Harold dans un autre endroit.

Ils partirent tôt le matin avec un Harold très curieux de l'endroit où John voulait le conduire car celui-ci n'avait rien voulu lui dire…

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Ils partirent tôt le matin avec un Harold très curieux de l'endroit où John voulait les conduire car celui-ci n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Deux heures plus tard, après quelques routes et tunnels escarpés, ils arrivèrent dans la région Toscane.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin à travers la campagne verdoyante. Aux vues des panneaux indicateurs, Harold pouvait en déduire qu'ils approchaient de Florence. Heureusement, la voiture avait de bonnes suspensions car ils finirent par un chemin de terre.

Cependant, le spectacle qui l'attendait valait tout cela. En effet, perchée au sommet d'une colline, une demeure qui devait dater du dix-huitième siècle se dressait. Elle semblait ne pas avoir changé depuis 3 siècles ce qui signifiait qu'elle était très bien entretenue.

La vue était spectaculaire par ailleurs, à perte de vue plus bas se tenait la vallée. On pouvait apercevoir, vignes et oliviers, tout cela donnait l'impression d'être seul au monde dans un havre de paix.

« Dites-moi John où sommes-nous ?

Chez moi.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Je l'ai hérité de mon frère.

Je ne crois pas avoir vu dans votre dossier que vous aviez un frère.

Parce qu'il n'était pas mon frère par le sang. »

Harold choisit de ne pas poser plus de question pour le moment car la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon lui disait que mieux valait reporter le sujet à un moment plus propice aux confidences.

L'intérieur était encore plus surprenant que l'extérieur. La maison avait été réaménagée avec goût tout en respectant le style de l'époque avec une grande cheminée en pierre dans un grand salon-séjour.

En jetant un coup d'œil plus approfondi à la pièce, Harold put constater à son grand étonnement que plusieurs peintures étaient accrochées aux murs. L'ancien propriétaire avait bon goût bien que ce soit des reproductions de peintre connus celles-ci auraient pu tromper un œil même averti.

Cependant, Harold ayant fait don de certains originaux ne s'y trompa pas. Il eut la surprise de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Neal avait beaucoup de talent.

Tu parles bien de Neal Caffrey, l'un des plus célèbres faussaires des dernières années.

Oui , c'est de lui que je parle. Pendant plus de vingt ans, je l'ai considéré comme mon frère.

Tu savais ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie.

Bien sur, pas au début. C'est un peu par hasard lors d'une de mes missions que nous nous sommes revus alors qu'il cambriolait un musée ici en Italie. A ce moment-là, nous sommes partis fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Nous ne nous sommes revus que 2 ans plus tard lorsqu'il a été arrêté et condamné.

Vous avez quand même fini par vous réconcilier tous les deux.

Oui mais plus rien n'était pareil, je continuais à voyager pour la C.I.A et lui a été libéré en conditionnelle sous la garde d'un agent du FBI. Ils ont bossé pendant 4 ensemble avant que Neal ne meurt assassiner par un gang de voleur.

Je suis navré John.

Nous n'aurions pas rien pu faire à l'époque la machine subissait le virus. Nous venions de stopper notre tueur caméléon. »

 **Flash back**

John rentrait au loft après 48 heures bien remplies, il ne rêvait que de 2 choses, une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil .Seulement un appel sur son répondeur allait mettre un terme à tous ses espoirs.

Il gardait un téléphone réservé exclusivement à Neal. Voyant qu'il y avait eu plusieurs tentatives d'appel, il rappela immédiatement.

« Bonjour, Neal dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore mis ?

Ce n'est pas Neal, John, c'est Mozzie.

Mozzie, que se passe-t-il pourquoi as-tu le téléphone de Neal ?

John, je ne sais pas comment…

Mozzie parle sans détour, dit John sentant l'angoisse monter en lui.

Neal est mort, je suis désolé John, dit Mozzie avec une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue »

Pendant les minutes suivantes, Mozzie lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. L'affaire sur laquelle Neal travaillait, la blessure par balle qu'il avait reçu et enfin son décès. Ne pas avoir été auprès de Neal dans ses derniers instants venaient s'ajouter à la longue liste de regrets de John.

Il choisit de ne rien dire à Harold, celui-ci avait déjà suffisamment de souci pour ne pas ajouter la nouvelle croix que John devait porter sur ses épaules. Trois jours plus tard, il assistait à la cérémonie en hommage à Neal.

Tous ses amis arnaqueurs étaient présents, ce qui formait un tableau saisissant avec les agents du FBI ayant travaillé aux côtés de Neal. La situation aurait pu être drôle si Neal n'était pas dans ce cercueil mort pour toujours.

 **Fin du flash back**

Harold avait laissé John de tout son saoul puis pour la première fois, il prit l'initiative de l'étreinte et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Plus tard ce soir-là, installés confortablement dans le canapé face à la cheminée, John fut alerté par des bruits discrets venant de l'extérieur.

Quand l'individu pénétra dans la maison, John le plaqua en un rapide mouvement au sol, l'avant bras sur la trachée.

« Neal, dit John abasourdi quand Harold alluma la lumière.

Si tu pouvais éviter de tuer quelqu'un sur le sol de cette jolie maison.

Oui ce serait gentil de ne pas tuer mon mari, dit une superbe femme rousse aux yeux bleus

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer un homme déjà mort, dit John en tendant la main à Neal l'aidant à se relever. »

Ils échangèrent tous les deux une puissante étreinte. Les présentations furent un petit peu compliqué, il y eut d'abord un silence légèrement gêné. Rapidement, la glace fut cependant brisée grâce à l'aisance naturelle de Neal.

Neal leur présenta tout d'abord Sarah, ancienne experte en œuvre d'art pour une compagnie d'assurance. Neal et elle avaient pu se marier officiellement en reprenant le nom de naissance de Neal.

Neal leur expliqua les raisons de sa mort simulée, puis ses retrouvailles avec Sarah. Cette dernière avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir mais le fait que Neal ait risqué sa liberté, avait fini de la convaincre définitivement.

Elle avait quitté Sterling & Bosh et la première chose qu'ils avaient faite ensuite étaient de se rendre dans une petite île de Polynésie pour se marier sur la plage. Depuis, ils avaient beaucoup voyagé ces derniers mois.

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux couples puisqu'Harold et John se considéraient comme tel. Bien sur, chacun des 4 poursuivait sa vie mais ils partageaient d'agréables moments tous ensembles. Le temps fila à toute allure ensuite si bien que la veille de la fin de l'ultimatum, ils retournèrent à Rome dans l'hôtel de John.

Autour d'un agréable dîner, John et Harold dînèrent tranquillement ensuite dans une des suites de l'hôtel. Ils firent pour la première fois l'amour ce soir-là lentement et avec une grande douceur, c'était une première pour tous les deux.

Ils ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'Harold se réveilla le lendemain matin, la place à côté de lui était déjà froide, une lettre se trouvait sur l'oreiller…

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

Ils ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'Harold se réveilla le lendemain matin, la place à côté de lui était déjà froide, une lettre se trouvait sur l'oreiller. Après un instant d'hésitation, il ouvrit la lettre.

 _Cher Harold,_

 _Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus là. Je te regarde dormir et plus je le fais moins j'ai envie de te quitter. Je le fais cependant car ça m'est nécessaire. Je ne te dis pas adieu mais au revoir Harold, quelque soit mon choix._

 _John_

Le message était clair et concis à l'image de John, il lui laissait de l''espoir là où il y a deux semaines, il n'en avait aucun. Vers 11 heures, il dut se résoudre à contrecœur à quitter Rome. Il savait pertinemment que John ne reviendrait pas à l'hôtel.

Le jet privé l'attendait sur la piste d'un petit aérodrome non loin de la capitale. En pénétrant à bord, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que sur l'un des sièges passagers se trouvait une chose incongrue.

Il mit quelques instants à s'apercevoir que l'objet en question était une housse de costume, il s'approcha lentement craignant et espérant ce que celle-ci contenait.

« Gianni n'était pas certain de pouvoir me les avoir pour aujourd'hui, dit la voix de John derrière lui.

Tu veux dire que…

Oui, l'homme au costume est de retour. Je suis de retour pour de bon, murmura-t-il à son oreille après l'avoir enserré dans ses bras.

Depuis le début, tu avais l'intention de revenir, réalisa Harold plusieurs minutes après le décollage.

Je voulais tenter le coup voir s'il y avait une chance même infime pour que nous puissions tous les deux être un couple.

Et tu en as eu pour ton argent ? demanda Harold se rapprochant.

Et bien, je réserve encore mon jugement mais je compte bien poursuivre mes investigations, dit John en prenant possession des lèvres de son compagnon. »

Il y aurait encore d'autres défis à relever pour eux et de nombreux obstacles mais quoiqu'il se passe il leur resterait toujours l'Italie. Ce moment coupé du monde était une parenthèse enchantée qu'ils garderaient précieusement dans leurs esprits.

 **FIN**


End file.
